My Mermaid
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: Youngmin dan Kwangmin adalah mermaid yang merupakan mahluk langka yang harganya tinggi di pasar gelap, mereka bukan mahluk setengah ikan seperti di dongeng melainkan mahluk yang sangat indah. RnR please, warn: YAOI
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Boyfriend milik Starship Entertaiment tapi Youngmin dan Minwoo milik saya dan keluarga mereka.

A/N : Anneyong! Kim Kwangwook imnida. Membawa ff gaje lagi. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik Pirates and The Mermaid karya Tatsuya Kiuchi tapi ceritanya beda kok! Cuma pinjem beberapa ide, cerita ini asli buatanku. Oh ya ini baru Prolog jadi pendek.

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), (maybe)OOC, dsb.

* * *

><p>My Mermaid<p>

Mermaid, mermaid bukanlah mahluk setengah ikan seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng. Mereka adalah mahluk langka yang diperjual-belikan di pasar gelap dengan harga tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna pirang jika berada di darat dan berwarna merah berkilau indah di air, kulitnya halus dan licin, indah sekali. Matanya berwarna biru berkilau seperti Saphirre jika di dalam air dan jika di daratan akan berwarna coklat keabu-abuan.

.

.

.

Youngmin – 15 tahun, Mermaid yang terpisah dari keluarganya dan ditangkap orang yang kini sedang dijual di pasar gelap.

Kwangmin -15 tahun, saudara kembar Youngmin yang pergi mencari kembarannya, berambisi menyelamatkan Youngmin dari pasar gelap tersebut, dan melindungi Youngmin agar tidak tertangkap lagi karena rasa cinta yang bukan cinta pada saudaranya melainkan cinta pada sesama lelaki. Kwangmin adalah adiknya dan Youngmin kakaknya.

Donghyun -17 tahun- dan Minwoo -13 tahun- anak yatim piatu yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya dengan warisan yang berlimpah ruah.

Hyunseong -17 tahun, butler tampan yang bisa melakukan apa pun, butler di rumah Donghyun tapi Donghyun tidak mau memperlakukan Hyunseong seperti pelayan melainkan seorang sahabat karena mereka seumuran. Hyunseong lebih dianggap sebagai appa bagi Donghyun dan Minwoo daripada butler.

Jeongmin -16 tahun, pelayan dan tukang kebun imut di rumah Donghyun yang juga bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik tapi sekali lagi Donghyun tidak mau memperlakukan Hyunseong seperti pelayan melainkan seorang sahabat. Donghyun dan Minwoo menganggapnya sebagai umma mereka.

TBC~

* * *

><p>AN : Hehehe pasti ceritanya bisa ditebak ya kalau melihat prolognya. Hahaha aku emang payah. Review oke?


	2. Chapter 1 : You're mine!

Disclaimer : Boyfriend milik Starship Entertaiment tapi Youngmin dan Minwoo milik saya dan keluarga mereka.

A/N : Anneyong! Kim Kwangwook imnida. Membawa ff gaje lagi. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik Pirates and The Mermaid karya Tatsuya Kiuchi tapi ceritanya beda kok! Cuma pinjem beberapa ide, cerita ini asli buatanku. Maaf ya baru update, laptop dibawa ayahku kerja dan komputer dikuasai kakakku.

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), (maybe)OOC, dsb.

* * *

><p>My Mermaid<p>

Youngmin POV's

Mermaid, mermaid bukanlah mahluk setengah ikan seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng. Mereka adalah mahluk langka yang diperjual-belikan di pasar gelap dengan harga tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna pirang jika berada di darat dan berwarna merah berkilau indah di air, kulitnya halus dan licin, indah sekali. Matanya berwarna biru berkilau seperti Saphirre jika di dalam air dan jika di daratan akan berwarna coklat keabu-abuan.

Yup itu lah aku, dan payahnya aku kesasar di daratan, yang lebih parah adalah aku ditangkap dan sedang di lelang sekarang. Hiks... aku takut~ Kwangminnie selamatkan aku~

"Yak, 20000 won, 20000 won " ucap orang yang melelangku, tidak! Jangan sampai dia mengucapkannya tiga kali! Aku tidak mau dimilki oleh orang tua bertampang mesum itu. Hiks...

.

.

.

Kwangmin POV's

Duh kakak ini di mana sih? Sudah dibilangin jangan main-main ke daratan kok ngeyel banget! Kalau sampai tertangkap lalu dijual di pasar gelap dan dibeli oom-oom mesum 'kan gawat, secara kakakku itu manis sekali. Bisa-bisa kakakku diapa-apakan! ANDWAEEE! Aku saja belum pernah menyentuh kakakku. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku yang berkesan seperti kakaknya ya? Kakak sih, cengeng dan manja, kembar pula sama aku jadi orang-orang banyak yang ngira aku kakaknya jeez... Tunggu! Tempat apa ini? Yah, kenapa aku ikut kesasar juga? Tadi aku lewat mana? Argh sial! Eh? Bukankah itu kakak? Kenapa dia di dalam sel? Jangan-jangan ini pasar gelap? Oh tidak, kakak sudah ditawar dengan harga 30000 won! Jelas aku nggak mampu melebihinya! Mampu pun aku nggak mungkin ke sana, bisa jadi aku ikut di lelang! Duh mana yang nawar oom-oom mesum lagi! Ah aku lupa, perkataan adalah doa! Eh tapi tadi'kan aku nggak ngomong, cuma mikir. Atau sekarang pikiran adalah doa? Atau memang pikiran yang negatif itu berdampak negatif dan pikiran yang positif berdampak positif? Tauk ah gelap! Lebih baik aku sembunyi dulu sebelum ketahuan orang. Maaf kak, aku nggak berguna.

.

.

.

Youngmin POV's

OMG! Gimana ini? Siapapun selamatkan aku!

"100000 won!" celetuk seorang pemuda tampan yang baru datang. Tampan? Ah apa yang kupikirkan sih? Aku'kan milik Kwangminnie! Ah tapi hanya memuji saja tidak masalah'kan? Aku cukup lega, kalau dia yang memiliki aku sih nggak masalah, toh dia cakep. Eh mikir apa coba aku ini? Aku milik Kwangminnie! Aku milik Kwangminnie! Aku milik Kwangmin. Kok berkesan kayak baca mantra ya? Dan kenapa aku jadi memanggil Kwangmin dengan Kwangmin? Biasanya'kan Kwangminnie? Entah aku pusing, dikurung di tempat kecil seperti ini membuat pusing lho kalau mau tahu.

"100000 won, 100000 won, 100000 won! Yak, terjual dengan 100000 won!" seru bapak-bapak gila itu lalu menyerahkan aku padanya. Ya lumayanlah, dibeli orang cakep. Nah lho aku mikir gitu lagi. Tauk ah, gelap!

.

.

.

Kwangmin POV's

Fyuh syukur deh kakak dibeli sama cowok yang masih muda dan ganteng. Tunggu... Ganteng? Tidak! Bisa-bisa YoungieKU menyukainya nanti! Aku harus membawanya kabur! Aku akan mengikuti orang itu. Eh? Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja dia menggendong YoungieKU dengan bridal style begitu! Dan apa-apaan itu? Kenapa seperti ada semburat merah muda di wajah manis YoungieKU? ANDWAE! Aku harus mengikutinya! Eh tunggu! Kakakku dibawa masuk ke mobil! Bagaimana aku mengejarnya? Aku harus menemukan cara menyembunyikan identitasku lalu naik taksi dan mengejarnya! Pakai apa ya? Masa daun sih? Nggak elit ah! PLOK! Tiba-tiba ada benda yang mirip rambut menabrak wajahku yang rupawan ini. Tunggu! Mirip rambut? Wah bagus nih! Aku bisa memakainya, kalau nggak salah ini disebut wig'kan? Ah daripada memikirnya lebih baik aku segera memakainya dan menyetop taksi.

"STOP! Taxi!" seruku menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

.

.

.

Youngmin POV's

Selain tampan ternyata dia juga baik, melihatku lemas karena dikurung di tempat sekecil itu dia menggendongku ke mobilnya. Dia akan membawaku ke rumahnya seperti... nya? Apa-apaan ini? Ini rumah atau istana? Rumahnya lebih lebar dari pada rumahku di lautan! Halamannya juga luas sekali!

"Hey, samapai kapan kau mau di dalam? Atau kau mau aku menggendongmu lagi?" katanya sambil menyeringai. Oh shit! Ternyata aku salah, di juga nampak mesum sekarang. Salahku juga sih, terlalu asyik memperhatikan rumahnya sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Tunggu! Membukakan pintu mobilnya? Memangnya aku yeojya apa? Aku ini namja! Yah, meskipun aku manis sekali sih, lebih manis daripada semua yeojya di dunia.

"I-Iya aku turun!" seruku turun dari mobil. Dia menggandengku masuk ke rumahnya. Kau dengar itu? Aku digandeng! Uh dapat kupastikan wajahku memerah sekarang. Menyebalkan! Sekarang aku sudah memasuki rumahnya, kulihat dia duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan aku hanya duduk timpuh di lantai? Dasar menyebalkan!

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari oom-oom mesum tadi'kan, maka kau harus memberi imbalan!" ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang songong sekali. Imbalan? Imbalan apa? Tidak! Jangan tubuhku! Aku masih perawan *Youngie apaan deh -.-'*

"Aku ingin kau melayaniku!" seru pemuda itu yang sampai sekrang aku belum tahu namanya. Apa? Melayaninya? Tidak! Aku saja belum pernah melayani Kwangmin!

"Jeongmin!" seru pemuda itu lagi. Lalu datanglah pemuda yang manis sekali -tapi tetap saja lebih manis aku- yang mengenakan pakaian maid datang.

"Ya tuan muda, ada apa?" ucapnya.

"Jangan memanggilku tuan muda! Kau ini, kalau kau memanggilku tuan muda aku akan memanggilmu umma. Oh ya, ambilkan pakaian maid untuknya, yang berwarna pink."

"Tapi itu tidak sopan tuan mu– baiklah, itu tidak sopan Donghyun. Siap, akan segera saya ambilkan." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kami berdua. Ternyata tadi maksudnya melayani itu aku jadi pembantunya toh, wah kenapa aku jadi mesum sih? Ketularan author nih pasti! *Youngie! Jangan bukan aib!/abaikan* dan dia bilang apa? Baju maid warna pink? Hey aku ini namja!

"Hmmm, sepertinya tadi kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Donghyun, siapa namamu mermaidku yang manis?" tanyanya. Mermaidku? KU? Aku bukan miliknya, maaf saja.

"Namaku Youngmin, tuan muda." Jawabku.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan muda, panggil aku 'chagi'!" perintahnya.

"Aniya! Aku tidak mau!" seruku nggak sopan. Duh harusnya aku lebih sopan, bagaimanapun juga aku sudah diselamatkan olehnya.

"Kau menolak perintahku? Kau mau kukembalikan ke temapt itu lagi?" tanyanya sambil memegang bebrapa helai rambutku dan menarikku mendekatinya. Kyaa! Apa dia akan menciumku? Tidak!

"Ini bajunya– maaf mengganggu tuan muda, ini bajunya" Ucap Jeongmin -benarkan tadi namanya dia Jeongmin?- gelagapan dan meletakkan baju maid pink itu di meja.

"Terima kasih, tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu. Nah kau, pakai baju maid itu sekarang. Mulai hari ini kau pelayanku, oh ya, jangan berani-berani untuk kabur, arra?"

"A-Arraseo, chagi. Ng... Di mana kamar mandinya? Saya mau ganti baju."

"Jangan gunakan saya-anda. Gunakan aku-kamu/kau. Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu ganti baju di kamar mandi? Cepat ganti bajumu di sini, sekarang."

"MWO?"

TBC~

* * *

><p>AN : Aku harap aku memotong cerita ini di saat yang tepat. Maafkan aku sekali lagi untuk update yang lama banget. Gomawo buat semua reviewers yang udah ndukung aku. Maaf jika ini ganti-ganti POV dan membuat kalian bingung. Sekali lagi gomawo buat para reviewers yang udah ngerivew anfic aneh bin gajeku ini. Sebagai rasa terima kasih saya Cuma bisa mbalas review anda sekalian.

Untuk :

Soominwoo : Terima kasih pujiannya

Ostreichweiz : So sweet? Kok bisa? Ceritanya aja baru mulai sekarang. Kok? Ya ini udah update. Thx buat dukungannya!

Reediamond : Oke ini udah dilanjut. Sekedar bocoran sebenarnya nanti pairingnya bakal mbulet, Jotwins, KwangWoo, WooYoung(?), sama DongYoung. Tapi akhirnya tergantung nanti readers mau endingnya pair siapa. Aku sendiri masih bingung /plak.

Han Sera : Iya. xD. He-eh so pasti.

At least, review ya? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 2 : I'll protect you!

Disclaimer : Boyfriend milik Starship Entertaiment

A/N : Anneyong! Hm... Ternyata banyak yang berharap pairnya Jo Twins ya? Oke aku kabulkan *wink* tapi nanti dulu ya, karena perlu konflik dulu, nggak seru kalau langsung berakhir. Oh ya maaf jika nanti ada keanehan-keanehan dan hal yang membingungkan, semua demi jalannya cerita, dan maaf baru update, orang tuaku udah pada libur sih, padahal aku nggak bisa ngetik kalau ada orang tuaku, takut ketahuan buat ff yaoi/plak. Oke, last word, Enjoy please!

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), (maybe)OOC, minim deskripsi dan narasi dsb.

* * *

><p>My Mermaid<p>

Kwangmin POV's

Fyuh aku berhasil mengikuti mereka tanpa ketahuan, lebih baik aku menculik Youngie nanti dan sekarang aku akan mengamati dia dulu. Ah dia di suruh apa? Memang sih aku dapat mengintip dari tempat ini, tapi aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lho, lho, lho, kok Youngie-ku triak gitu? Dia kenapa? Eh? Kok dia mau buka baju?

"ANDWAE!" seruku keceplosan dan jatuh dari pohon. Oh bagus, aku pasti ketahuan sekarang. Mau tahu kenapa aku jatuh dari pohon? Ya, tepat! Aku mengintainya dari atas pohon. Nggak elit? Terserah katamu yang penting aku harus menyelamatkan Youngie-ku dari cowok ganteng -yang masih kalah ganteng sama aku- dan mesum itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya sosok anak kecil -g kecil-kecil amat sih sebenarnya- yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Omo aku harus jawab apa?

"A-Aku–" kataku terpotong oleh teriakannya.

"HYUNNIE APPA!" jeritnya, aku segera membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku sebelum datang orang dan aku dipukuli sehingga wajahku yang cakep ini jadi ancur, tapi sepertinya telat, datang anak remaja yang mengenakan pakaian butler. Oh tidak, aku sedang membekap mulut anak ini, pasti aku dikira akan menculiknya. Astaga kenapa jadi ribet begini sih? Ah kakak nih penyebabnya, nggak papa deh aku akan berkorban demi kakak, nanti kalo masalah udah kelar aku akan memberinya hukuman! Hahaha.

"Hey kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan muda?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum manis tapi entah kenapa nampak sangat mengerikan seperti mau membunuh. Oh sepertinya aku harus melepaskan tanganku.

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa aku hanya– hii!" aku bergidik sembari melepas bekapan(?)ku. Dia tengah mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan meletakkannya di leherku! Tidak! Aku belum mati! Aku mau ketemu Youngie-ku dulu!

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan maksud kedatanganmu di hadapan tuan muda Donghyun." Ucapnya sambil menyeretku dan memasukkan lagi pisau lipat itu ke sakunya. Fyuh~ aku selamat untuk sementara.

Kwangmin POV's End

Sementara itu...

Youngmin POV's

"MWO?"

"Kenapa? Mau protes?" tanya Donghyun sok.

"Iya! Aku nggak mau buka baju di depan orang asing sepertimu!" seruku galak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ini namja'kan? Jadi nggak ada masalah dong? Aku'kan juga namja. Ah~! atau jangan-jangan kau ini yeojya?"

"Tentu saja aku namja! Hey! Tunggu dulu! Kau sudah tahu kalau aku namja lalu kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti yeojya?"

"Karena namja manis sepertimu itu langka, ditambah fakta bahwa kau adalah mermaid, mahluk yang sangat langka dan berharga, jadi aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan spesial. Oke, kembali ke topik awal, buka bajumu! Atau kau mau aku membukakan bajumu?" ucapnya mendekat secara refleks aku mundur, tapi dia terus maju dan... Shit! Aku terpojok!

"ANDWAEE!" seruku saat dia hendak membuka bajuku, dia tidak menggubris sampai–

"HYUNNIE APPA!" jeritan seorang anak kecil menghentikan tangannya yang sudah membuka kancing pertama kemejaku.

"MINWOO, kenapa triak-triak? Ada apa?" tanya Donghyun mencari pemilik suara tadi. Siapa anak yang berteriak tadi? Kenapa dia khawatir sekali? Adiknya'kah? Ah buat apa sih aku repot-repot mikir? Tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya dan aku melihat– Kwangminnie! Oh, katakan ini bukan mimpi! Aku segera berlari menerjang adik tercintaku atau bisa kusebut ehemkekasihkuehem sehingga menyebabkan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang terlepas.

"Kwangminnie!" terjangku membuatnya jatuh dengan aku menindihnya dan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya! Uh pasti wajahku memerah sekarang, walau sudah sering berciuman dengannya tetap saja aku malu, apalagi ini dilihat banyak orang, aku pun segera bangkit.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Donghyun dengan nada suara tidak suka. Apa dia cemburu? Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku PD banget sih. Ah tapi emang iya nampaknya, siapa yang dapat menolakku yang manis ini? Khukhukhu.

"Entahlah kak, aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, dia jatuh dari pohon." Ucap anak kecil yang berteriak tadi -mungkin?-

"Oh. Cepat jelaskan siapa dirimu!" perintah Donghyun.

"Aku Kwangmin kekasih Youngie, aku datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkannya." Ucap Kwangminnie. Astaga, Kwangminnie repot-repot datang mencariku dan aku malah sempat terpesona pada orang lain? Kekasih macam apa ini? Aku juga sepertinya bukan kakak yang baik. Uh aku pasti menangis sekarang! Aku mengahpus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipiku tapi nampaknya tidak berguna, air mataku masih terus saja menetes, secara refleks aku memeluk Kwangminnie dan menangis di dadanya, ya, ini memang kebiasaanku jika sedang sedih, memeluk Kwangminnie dan menangis di dadanya.

"Ssh~ kakak, sudah jangan menangis. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kwangminnie padaku dan mengusap rambutku lembut, sukses membuatku tenang dan mulai berhenti menangis.

"Aku senang karena kamu rela jauh-jauh mencariku. Aku sayang kamu Kwangminnie. Sarang–" ucapku terpotong.

"Tunggu, kakak? Berarti dia adikmu? Berarti dia mermaid juga? Tapi kok rambutnya coklat?" tanya anak kecil itu. Mermaid juga? Dia tahu kalau aku mermaid? Oh iya pastilah, jelas sekali. Rambut pirang pucat dan mata coklat keabu-abuan, kulitku yang nampak putih dan licin, ciri apa lagi yang kurang. Dan tunggu! Tadi anak itu bilang apa? Rambut Kwangminnie coklat? Kok bisa? Dan kenapa aku baru sadar.

.

.

.

Kwangmin POV's

Ups aku salah bicara. Haduh aku harus menyangkal seperti apa ini? Adakah yang pintar berbohong? Jika ada, beri aku ide!

"Ne. Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab kakakku polos, duh kakak! Aku repot-repot menyamar begini malah dibongkar sih? Ya sudahlah, kepalang basah, mengaku saja.

"Ini wig." Ucapku melepas wigku.

"Oh~ baguslah, kalau begitu dia bisa kujual, menggantikan uang yang kukeluarkan untuk mermaid-ku tercinta ini." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Youngie-ku. ANDWAE! Aku pun segera menarik Youngie ke pelukanku, memeluknya erat agar tidak pergi lagi.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Dia milikku! Dan kau tidak akan menjualku! Karena aku akan pergi dari sini!" seruku menggendong Youngmin bridal style dan membawanya lari. Hahaha! Kau tak akan bisa mengejarku! Begini-begini lariku cepat!

"Kwangminnie, AWAS!" seru kakak. Eh ada a– BRUK! Aduh! Aku nabrak a...pa...sih? Bagaimana lelaki ini mengejarku? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya berlari!

"Tidak semudah itu kau kabur. Asal kau tahu saja Hyunseung adalah butler terhebat sekaligus terkuat di sini, jangan harap kau bisa menang melawannya dan kabur dari sini." Ucap cowok mesum itu angkuh dan duduk di kursi kebesarannya, tersenyum kemenangan menonton kami. Urgh sumpah aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga!

"Jangan jual Kwangminnie, kumohon. Aku akan menurutimu." Ucap kakakku pada cowok mesum itu yang menyebabkan senyumannya melebar.

"Tidak! Kakak tidak boleh menurutinya! Aku akan melindungi kakak meski aku harus mati!" ucapku berani. Aku sudah tidak peduli apapun, pokoknya nggak ada yang boleh menyentuh kakakku! Kalau aku mengijinkan kakak menuruti cowok mesum itu pasti cowok itu akan minta yang 'aneh-aneh'

"Tapi Kwangminnie, aku kakakmu seharusnya aku yang lebihbertanggung jawab darimu, seharusnya– mphh~" ucapnya kupotong dengan ciumanku.

"Diamlah kak. Aku tetap akan melindungi sampai kapanpun." Ucapku sambil memeluknya lagi.

"Kak, kumohon, jangan jual Kwangmin-sshi." Ucap sebuah suara yang mengagetkakku. Siapa yang mendukungku? Aku menengok dan ternyata anak kecil itu, ia memasang wajah memelas dan puppy eyes yang menggemaskan. Ah meski tidak semenggemaskan Youngie-ku. Aku melihat ke Donghyun, matanya membelalak, nampaknya dia marah.

"Apa maksudmu Minwoo? Kenapa kau memohon untuknya? JAWAB AKU" ucap cowok mesum itu benar-bernar murka, suaranya menggelegar membuat kakak yang ada dalam pelukanku merinding, nampak ketakutan.

TBC~

* * *

><p>AN : Huah akhirnya bisa update juga. Oh iya, maaf di sini humornya berkurang, habis sudah masuk ke konflik sih, masa' ada humornya. Gpp'kan ya? Toh ini bukan fanfic humor. Oh ya aku juga minta maaf kalau percakapannya lebih banyak daripada narasinya juga Point of View-nya aku juga minta maaf Donghyun jadi jahat nih. Tapi lama-lama jadi baik kok loh kok malah dibocorin. Mianhae! Harap maklum ya!

Balasan Review :

Ostreichweiz : Hahaha iya tuh! XDD! Iya, ini udah cukup banyak'kan Kwangminnya? Atau masih kurang? Oh kalau Hyunseung hanya pemeran tambahan, bukan pemeran utama, jadi meski muncul perannya sedikit. Jeongmin juga. Kalau Minwoo udah muncul walau masih dikit. Benarkah? Aku nggak ngersa ini lucu, tapi baugslah kalau lucu, sesuai dengan harapan tapi seperti yang kubilang, di sini humornya rada ilang, habis udah sampai konflik sih, kayak yang kubilang di atas. Oke, thx semangatnya!

Han Sera : Iya. Aduh tuli nih, tenang di chap ini ada Jo Twinsnya kok, chapter depan juga akan kuusahakan membanyakin(?) Jo Twins-nya. Hehehe iya, tapi di sini dia udah serius kok. Eh? Makasih ya pujiannya.

Choi Rara : Makasih pujiannya. Ini udah muncul. Emang baru sedikit sih, sabar ya. Habis di sini yang utama Youngie, Kwangmin dan Minwoo.

park soohee : Oke, sip. Ehehe, maap kalau itu nggak janji. Nggak ada media ngetik nih soalnya, laptop sering dibawa ayahku sementara komputer dikuasai kakakku. Kalau ayahku pulang pasti udah rame dan seperti yang kubilang di atas, aku nggak bisa mbuat. Nggak nyaman, karena aku takut ketahuan mbuat ff yaoi.

Alwayztora : Hehehe maaf nih tiru-tiru, tapi beda kok ceritanya. Oke ini akan kubuat Twincest tapi tetep aja akan ada pair lain, buat memeriahkan, kalo nggak nanti nggak ada konfliknya. Peace ^^v

2Min Lovers : Hehehe, peace ^^v nyengar-nyengir aja dari tadi. Wah makasih ya pujiannya!

reediamond : nggak kok, jadinya jo twins karena banyak yang maunya itu, Donghyun pengganggu aja/plak. Ini udah diambil.

Oke, last word, makasih ya buat yang udah mau baca dan review, aku sangat senang. Review lagi ya? *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 3 : Umma and Appa

Disclaimer : Boyfriend milik Starship Entertaiment

A/N :Anneyong! Saya balik lagi! Oh iya maaf ya mungkin besok-besok aku update-nya bakal lebih lama lagi. Habisnya udah masuk sekolah n sekolahku itu suka meneror muridnya dengan tugas, pr dan ulangan yang kelewat banyak. Oke, daripada banyak cing-cong, Enjoy please!

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), (maybe)OOC, minim deskripsi dan narasi dsb.

My Mermaid

Minwoo POV's

"Kakak, a-aku... Aku menyukainya kak!" seruku dengan wajah yang kini pasti sudah bertransformasi dari putih menjadi merah padam karena malu. Dpat kulihat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini tampak kaget, termasuk kakakku, tapi kemudian ia segera memasang wajah datarnya. "Kumohon kak." Ucapku lagi.

"Hah~ Kau ini. Sesukamulah!" kata kakak akhirnya. Aku senang sekali, segera saja kuterjang kakakku dan kupeluk erat. Asal kau tahu saja, sejujurnya kakakku adalah orang yang baik. Dia tersenyum sekarang, dan mengelus-elus rambutku. Ah kakakku memang baik.

"Jeongmma! Bawa mereka ke ruangannya. Youngmin, ganti bajumu seperti yang kuperintahkan. Kwangmin! Kau bertugas menjadi supir! Youngmin, karena kau pelayan pribadiku kau harus bisa masak, kau bisa meminta Jeongmma mengajarimu dan Hyunppa kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu." Ucap kakakku. "Oh ya, lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diri, aku Donghyun, ini adikku Minwoo, yang menggunakan baju pelayan dengan tailcoat dan lencana itu butler kami, namanya Hyunseong, yang menggunakan baju maid warna hitam itu Jeongmin, pelayan kami."

"Baik tuan muda. Salam kenal! Semoga kita bisa menjadi partner kerja yang baik." Ucap Jeongmma dan Hyunppa bersamaan.

"Ciee kompaknya! Appa sama Umma~!" godaku yang sukses membuat wajah Jeongmma memerah malu.

"Ya kau ini! Dasar tidak sopan! Begini-begini aku lebih tua darimu!" semprot Jeongmma kepadaku, aku hanya nyengir, dan kau tahu apa? Sebenarnya jika diperhatikan baik-baik wajah Hyunppa juga memerah lho meski wajahnya sok cool begitu. Kkk pengen ketawa deh.

"Tuan muda, kamarnya yang di mana?"

"Kwangmin yang kamarnya diantara kamarku dan kamar kakak!" seruku.

"Tidak bisa! Itu kamar untuk Youngmin!" seru kakak nggak mau kalah.

"Kwangmin!"

"Youngmin!"

"Kwangmin!"

"Youngmin!"

"Jeongmin!" seru Jeongmma -meniru adegan kartun yang pemeran utamanya adalah spons kuning yang tinggal di dalam nanas- sambil tersenyum manis -tapi entah kenapa kali ini tampak mengerikan-, menginterupsi pertengkaran kami. "Kalian ini bertengkar saja! Kalian sudah besar tahu! Malu tuh sama Youngmin dan Kwangmin!" ucap Jeongmma lagi sambil memarahi kami dan memukul kepala kami dengan sapu -yang kalau di anime-anime akan membuat efek benjolan besar-. Tuh'kan umma mengerikan, dibalik senyum manisnya dia ternyata marah bung! Duh kepalaku. Pusing~ Pusing~ Paleku*~ Pusing~ Pusing Paleku~ eh kok aku malah nyanyi lagunya Olga Syahputra** sih? Ah author nih, menistakan peranku.

"Hahaha!" tawa Kwangmin dan Youngmin. Sudah kuduga mereka pasti tertawa mana ada maid yang memukul kepala majikannya pakai gagang sapu? Sule aja nggak berani mukul Kanjeng Mami pakai gagang sapu! Oke, ini mulai ngelantur. Jadi, Jeongmma berani memukul kami karena dia adalah umma kami, Hyunppa adalah appa kami, setidaknya kami menganggapnya begitu, sejak appa dan umma meninggal kami mengganggap Jeongmma dan Hyunppa sebagai orang tua kami. Sejujurnya Jeongmma dan Hyunppa bukan orang yang dingin/manutan hanya saja tadi suasananya nggak enak, ditambah lagi ada orang 'asing' jadi mereka jaim gitu deh. Nggak percaya? Liat tuh, Hyunppa udah mulai ketawa.

"Sudah, pada saling minta maaf sana!" perintah Jeongmma, dan kami pun menurutinya, males kena omelan Jeongmma.

"Trus jadinya siapa yang tinggal diantara kamar kami?" tanyaku.

"Mereka berdua saja. Nggak masalah'kan?" tanya Jeongmma.

"Iya si–"

"Jelas itu masalah, aku nggak mau dia sekamar sama Young– hah, oke. Terserahmu." Jawab kakak akhirnya setelah mendapat deathglare dari Jeongmma.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengantar mereka ke kamarnya." Ucap Jeongmma. "Ayo." Ucap Jeongmma ke Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Mereka pun mengikuti Jeongmma.

.

.

.

Kwangmin POV's

Aku mengikuti Jeongmin sambil menggandeng tangan Youngie, aku nggak mau dia pergi lagi. Kemudian aku sampai di kamar yang di maksud dan woow kamar ini sudah seperti kamar di kerajaan saja, lihatlah kasurnya berukuran king size, ada kamar mandi dalam, ada ruangan buat ganti baju -sepertinya, aku tidak memasukinya-, ada ruang tamu kecil, ada balkonnya, wah enaknya. Apa benar kamar pelayan seperti ini? lihat ac-nya aja ada 4 -di kamar mandi 1 dan di ruang buat ganti baju 1-! Wow! Aku ingin mencoba kasur yang tampak nyaman itu dan memang nyaman sekali, kulihat Youngmin juga sedang melihat-lihat ruangan dan hendak ganti baju di ruangan ganti, aku memperhatikannya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Minwoo itu baik sekali, tapi kakaknya juga baik sih, memberikanku ijin di sini. Yah meskipun aku jadi supir. Si Minwoo itu menyukaiku ya? Hahaha! Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku? Tidak ada. Aku'kan ganteng bin keren gitu loh. Sejujurnya saja ya, Minwoo itu sangat imut. Ganteng dan Imut. Cocok'kan? Aish! aku mikir apa sih?

"Kwangminnie~ Kwangminnie~ KWANGMINNIE!" seru kakak membuatku sadar. Ternyata tadi aku melamun. "Kau mikirin apa sih? Anak tadi ya?" tanya kakak yang sekarang sedang memakai baju maid pink yang panjangnya 25cm di atas lutut! OMG! Manis dan seksinya kakakku yang satu ini! Tidak! Aku tidak mau orang bernama Donghyun itu melihatnya! Bisa-bisa dia langsung menerjangnya! Aku saja menahan diri mati-matian! "KWANGMINNIE!" serunya lagi. "Hiks... ternyata benar, kau melamunkan Minwoo'kan? Tega!"

"Eh nggak kok, kak! Bener!" ucapku sambil memamerkan jari tengah dan telunjukku.

"Awas kalau bohong, kalau kau bohong kita pu–"

"Iya, iya aku mengaku tadi aku sempat memikirkannya, tapi saat kau muncul dengan mengenakan pakaian itu aku memikirkan kamu. Aku memikirkan betapa manisnya, imutnya, dan seksinya kakak." Ucapku jujur.

"Tuh'kan! Kau menyebalkan! Tunggu! Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku memikirkan betapa manisnya, imutnya, dan seksinya kakak." Ulangku

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Neomu kyeopta~!

"Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus bohong?" tanyaku lagi, dan ia hanya tersenyum lalu memelukku. Oh Tuhan! Kuatkan imanku agar aku tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga!

.

.

.

Author POV's

"Wah waktunya camilan malam(?)! Aku akan memanggil Kwangmin dan Youngmin ah!" seru Minwoo riang sambil berjalan ke kamar Youngmin dan Kwangmin tapi...

"Akh~! Kau pintar chagi."

'Mwo? Suara apa itu? Bukannya itu suara Kwangmin?"

"Ah~!" seru Kwangmin.

'OMO, mereka sedang apa ya? Tidak! Aku masih polos, aku nggak denger apa-apa. Kupingku masih perawan.' Pikir Minwoo ngaco dan meninggalkan kamar Kwangmin dan Youngmin. Menanggalkan niat mengajak mereka makan malam.

TBC~

A/N : Author buru-buru nih, mau pergi, jadi kali ini author nggak sempat balas review. Tapi tetap review ya! Besok Author balas deh. Dan kayaknya updatenya memang bakal lama. Lappie bakal dibawa seminggu sama ayahku.

Thx to : **Ostreichweiz, Choi Rara, Black Sappire579, Reediamond **dan** Yumie** atas reviewnya.

Akhir kata, Review please!


	5. Chapter 4 : Family

Disclaimer : Boyfriend milik Starship Entertaiment

A/N :Anneyong! Maaf ya lama banget update, aku terkena writer block sepertinya –tulisan writer vlock aja kagak tahu- karena ceritanya mlenceng dari ide semula sepertinya, dan aku lupa ide sebenarnya apa/gubrak. Oke, just enjoy it!

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), (maybe)OOC, minim deskripsi dan narasi dsb.

My Mermaid

Author POV's

Minwoo salah paham dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berbau rate-M sama sekali. Youngmin hanya sedang mengobati luka Kwangmin. Ingatkah kalian saat Kwangmin jatuh dari pohon? Tentu saja dia terluka, walau mermaid dia'kan juga manusia(?). Lalu, suara-suara mencurigakan seperti '"Akh~! Kau pintar chagi."' dan '"Ah!"' itu hanya triakan kesakitan Kwangmin saat Youngmin mengobati lukanya. Lalu kenapa ada kata 'kau pintar chagi?' itu maksudnya adalah Youngmin pintar bisa mengobati luka Kwangmin karena biasanya Youngmin cuma nangis aja kalau Kwangmin atau dirinya sendiri luka, bukannya diobati. Kkkk.

.

.

.

"Minwoo, di mana mereka? bukannya sudah waktunya makan camilan malam?" tanya Donghyun yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan Jeongmin yang berdiri agak jauh dari situ dan membawa nampan yang ditangkupkan di dada(?) dan Hyunseong yang sedang menuang teh.

"Me-mereka se-sedang me-melakukan hal dewasa! A-Aku nggak mau liat, nggak mau ngganggu, dan nggak mau denger." Jawab Minwoo sambil menutupi mukanya. (AU: Imut! *peluk-peluk*/plak).

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghyun memincingkan matanya, tidak percaya. "Aku akan memanggil mereka." Ucap Donghyun. Donghyun mengambil nafas lalu... "Youngmin chagi, Kwangmin!" teriak Donghyun keras sekali, yang menyebabkan Jo Twins datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena takut sambil berlari-lari.

"A-Ada apa tuan?" tanya mereka kompak sambil mengatur nafasnya. Bukannya menjawab, Donghyun malah memperhatikan mererka.

'Baju masih terkancing rapi, tidak ada bau yang biasanyanya muncul jika seseorang melakukan 'kegiatan dewasa', apa Minwoo bohong ya? Ah mungkin pikirannya adikku satu itu aja yang aneh-aneh.' Batin Donghyun. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mau meminta kalian menikmati camilan malam(?) bersama kami. Kalian juga, umma, appa, jangan cuma berdiri di situ atau sibuk sendiri." Ucap Donghyun lagi.

Mereka semua bingung –dengan alasan yang berbeda- tapi memilih duduk saja sebelum 'boss' mereka ngamuk.

.

.

.

Kegiatan tadi berlangsung lancar-lancar saja, diselingi pembicaraan kecil Minwoo dan Youngmin -karena yang lain hanya diam saja- yang tidak penting, setelah selesai barulah Minwoo menanyakan hal yang cukup berat.

"Kak, besok ke taman bermain yuk! Bareng kak Kwangmin dan kak Youngmin! Please~" ucap Minwoo sambil menggunakan jurus tatapan melas andalannya.

"Kyaa! Imutnya!" seru Youngmin sambil memeluk Minwoo gemas (AU: nyadar woi, lu juga imut). Youngmin pun berinisiatif membantu Minwoo, dia juga mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya ditambah wajah memelas, tentu saja, Donghyun kalah!

"Hah~ baiklah, sebenarnya besok aku ingin meminta umma mengajari Youngmin memasak tapi sepertinya kegiatan itu harus dimajukan. Bisakah umma mengajari Youngmin memasak setelah ini?" tanya Donghyun pada Jeongmin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jeongmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin makan siang kita di taman bermain dan yang membuat harus Youngmin dan makannya harus enak!" ucap Donghyun. "Kalian semua boleh pergi." Ucap Donghyun sambil meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti yang lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya mereka nggak pada pergi, melainkan mengintip kegiatan 2 maid manis dan cantik kita.

"Youngmin-ssi, mari saya ajari memasak." Ucap Jeongmin sambil mengambil piring-piring dan cangkir.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku Youngmin, atau apa saja terserah, yang penting jangan Youngie, karena itu khusus panggilan Kwangminnie padaku." Ucap Youngmin sambil tersenyum manis, dan ikut membantu membereskan peralatan makan.

"Baiklah Youngmin. Kalau begitu panggil saja aku oppa. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"O-oppa? Aku ini laki-laki." Ucap Youngmin.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu. Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung saja." Ucap Jeongmin sambil tersenyum juga.

Setelah menruh peralatan makan tadi di tempat cucian piring, Jeongmin pun mulai mengajari Youngmin memasak. Youngmin membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan yang diperlukan tapi–

"Anggur!" seru Youngmin senang menemukan buah yang disukainya itu. Melupakan tujuan awal, dia memakan SEMUA anggur yang ada di dalam kulkas!

"Ehm!" deham Jeongmin yang menyadarkan Youngmin dari 'dunianya'.

"Ehehe. Maaf." Ucap Youngmin sambil nyengir.

"Kau ini. Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong makanmu belepotan." Ucap Jeongmin sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Youngmin menggunakan tangannya yang membuat beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka cemburu.

"Gomawo." Ucap Youngmin tersenyum riang sambil berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk untuk membersihkan bekas anggur -biji, tangkai, dsb- yang berceceran di lantai tanpa ingat bahwa roknya kelewat pendek dan agak kaku sehingga membuat dalamannya terlihat dan 3 orang yang melihatnya -Minwoo, Kwangmin, Donghyun- mau mimisan. Ckckck.

"Sama-sama. Ayo mulai masak." Ucap Jeongmin. Youngmin mengangguk-angguk lucu dan memperhatikan Jeongmin memasak lalu Yeongmin mencoba mengikutinya, tapi–

"Bukan begitu caranya, begini." Ucap Jeongmin sambil menggerakkan tangan Youngmin, sekali lagi, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka cemburu, padahal ya Jeongmin nggak ngapa-ngapain Youngmin ataupun berniat mengambil 'keuntungan' orang Jeongminnya sukanya sama Hyunseong. Youngmin mengangguk paham, meniru Jeongmin dan melakukan tahap-tahap beikutnya dan... Jadi deh Pepperoni Cheese Fussili ala Youngmin!

"Hore! Pasta!" seru Youngmin senang lalu memakan pasta tersebut. Orang-orang yang mengintip Youngmin dan Jeongmin tadi muncul dan ikut mencicipi pasta buatan Youngmin tersebut, tak terkecuali Hyunseong dan Donghyun. Jeongmin pun tersenyum, ia senang Donghyun sudah 'melepaskan' sikap dinginnya.

"Hyung. Ayo ikut makan." Ajak Youngmin membuat keempat orang lainnya menengok ke arah Jeongmin.

"Ne umma, kajja." Ucap keduan 'anak' Jeongmin sambil tersenyum. Jeongminpun tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah mereka kemudian ikut makan.

'Aku sungguh bersyukur menjadi maid di rumah ini. Mereka menganggapku keluarga mereka, mereka membuatku tahu bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga, mereka memberiku kehangatan. Aku sayang kalian semua. Siapapun yang ingin menghancurkan kehangatan ini tidak akan kuampuni. Siapapun itu.' Pikir Jeongmin.

TBC~

* * *

><p>AN : Sepertinya tambah pendek ya? Maaf. Aku benar-benar terkena writer block nih. Ah iya, readers masih ada yang nunggu nggak ya? Kalau nggak mau ku discontinued aja. Ah, saatnya balas review :

Yumie : Makasih banyak pujiannya dan reviewnya. Aku jadi semangat nih.

Ostreichweiz : Benarkah? Makasih! Bagus deh kalau udah kerasa XD. Iya. Ah nggak tinggi-tinggi banget kok, Youngie'kan tinggi. Yay! Aku berhasil bikin image keibuan! \m/ Begitu ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Ini imagenya udah rada kuganti. Apakah sudah kelihatan? Oh ya, thx reviewnya!

Devi sarange Wookie : iya tuh nakal~ ini udah kejawab'kan? XDD. Thx reviewnya!

Reediamond : Iya. Aku juga tergoda. Mereka pair yang lucu 3 aku juga, go Jo Twincest! Hahaha, nggak kok. Ni udah di update. Thx reviewnya!

Ok, berhubung aku beneran kehilangan ide dan bingung nanti gimana endingnya, mungkin aja ini nggak kulanjutin. Tapi lanjutin atau nggaknya terserah readers kok, kalau mau cerita ini dilanjut, bilang di review ya! sampaikan semuanya lewat review! Review please~! *siput eyes(?)*


	6. Chapter 5 : Jelously

Disclaimer : Boyfriend belong to Starships Entertainment and Bestfriend, but I wish Youngmin or Minwoo is mine XP.

A/N : Anneyong chingu~! Aku terharu masih ada yang nungguin ff ini bahkan berharap dilanjutkan QAQ. Seperti kubilang sebelumnya, ideku ilang jadi mungkin ini akan sedikit mlenceng dari ide awal. Mianhae. Oh iya, ada OC numpang lewat namanya Woohyun, namja. OK, Enjoy please~

Warning : (maybe)OOC, Yaoi, gaje, bal, (maybe)typos, minim narasi dll.

My Mermaid

Author POV's

"Tuan, Tuan, bangun." Ucap Youngmin sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Donghyun pelan. Donghyun yang sebenarnya memang sudah bangun bukannya lekas-lekas bangkit dari tidurnya malah menarik Youngmin sampai jatuh dan Donghyun pun memeluknya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Youngmin dan Kwangmin -yang dari tadi mengintip dari celah pintu untuk mengawasi-. Kwangmin segera masuk, menarik Youngmin dan memeluknya protektif dan mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan.

'Oh tidak, jangan sampai hal yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu terjadi lagi. Duh, apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Youngmin panik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu?

FLASHBACK

"Woohyun~ ayo main~!" seru Youngmin.

"Oke, main apa?" tanya Woohyun.

"Aku menemukan ini!" seru Youngmin lagi sambil memegang sebuah pedang.

"Wah nampak keren!"ucap Woohyun bersemangat dan merebut pedangnya dari Youngmin dengan semangat hingga menciptakan luka yang cukup dalam di tangan Youngmin, Kwangmin yang saat itu memperhatikan langsung mengamuk karena menganggap Woohyun membahayakan Youngmin, Kwangmin jadi gelap mata, auranya sangat mencekam, matanya yang biasanya bersinar itu jadi berkilat-kilat seperti mau membunuh Woohyun, dengan sekejap tumbuhan yang ada di sekitar tempat itu layu, padahal Kwangmin tidak melakukan apapun, lalu makin lama makin banyak yang meranggas, disusul dengan jeritan mermaid lain dan runtuhnya bangunan di sekitar situ, membuat mermaid yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu mati tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan hingga hampir punah. Kenapa bisa begitu? Itu karena Kwangmin dan Youngmin itu spesial, Kwangmin memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh, sedangkan Youngmin menyembuhkan, tetapi sulit untuk menghidupkan sesuatu meski dia mermaid yang spesial. Darah yang Youngmin keluarkan ia letakkan di sebuah tempayan, ia mengambil beberapa daun yang masih tersisa dan meneteskan darah itu ke beberapa hewan dan tumbuhan sehingga tnaman dan tumbuhan di laut idah kembali, namun tetesan darah itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan mermaid, jadi penyebab langkanya mermaid adalah Kwangmin sendiri. Dan yang bisa menghentikan Kwangmin sebelum Kwangmin menghancurkan lautan adalah Youngmin sendiri, ia menyegel kekutanan tersebut dan tanda segel itu ada di dada Kwangmin. Syarat untuk penyegelan tersebut adalah kematian, tapi karena Youngmin berfikir hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika ada mermaid yang memiliki kekuatan membunuh tanpa meremaid yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh di sampingnya, dunia tidak akan seimbang, maka Youngmin hanya melakukan kontrak. Kontraknya adalah bila Kwangmin menggunakan kekuatannya sampai seperti dulu lagi, Youngmin akan mendapat luka sayat besar dipunggungnya, itu efek yang kecil, jika terlalu sering maka Youngmin akan mati. Sebenarnya hanya raganya saja, jiwanya akan tersegel di dalam Kwangmin, ia akan menyatu bersama Kwangmin. Seusai kekuatan Kwangmin di segel, Kwangmin pingsan, dan saat bangun ia hilang ingatan mengenai hal itu smapai sekarang.

FLASHBACK END

Youngmin bingung, ia semakin panik saat kaca-kaca rumah mulai pecah, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan Youngmin berteriak.

"HENTIKAN! Cukup kak, itu hanya hal kecil, jangan berlebihan begitu." Youngmin pun lantas memeluk Kwangmin erat. "Cukup kak, cukup." Ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Kwangmin ringan. Saat itu juga Kwangmin tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kwangmin bingung. "Kenapa kaca rumahmu pecah?" tanya Kwangmin lagi dengan polosnya sehingga Donghyun sweatdrop seketika.

"Memang kau pikir ini gara-gara–" ucap Donghyun terputus karena Youngmin menatap Donghyun dengan tatapan memelas yang berarti jangan-kasih-tahu-dia-please.

"Kenapa? Kok diem?" tanya Kwangmin lagi.

"Gpp kok, iya'kan tuan? Udah, makan aja yuk! Aku udah masak, spesial buatanku. Ayo tuan juga makan, saya tunggu di bawah." Ucap Youngmin sambil tersenyum manis dan menarik Kwangmin ke bawah.

SKIP TIME

"Jeongmma! Semua udah siap'kan?" tanya Minwoo sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Iya, sudah, kalian bisa berangkat sekarang." Ucap Jeongmin. Yup, mereka tengah bersiap-siap ke taman bermain sekarang. Ingat'kan mereka mau ke taman bermain hari ini? Nah sebenar lagi mereka mau berangkat. Oh ya apakah aku sudah bilang kalau Youngmin mengikuti Kwangmin terus sejak kejadian itu? Kalau belum ya ini kuberi tahu hehehe. Padahal dari tadi...

"Kwangmin hyung~ ayo kita berangkat~" ajak Minwoo bergelayut di lengan Kwangmin manja, membuat persimpangan jalan di dahi Youngmin. Yup, daritadi Minwoo bermanja-manja pada Kwangmin, tapi yang bikin Youngmin tambah kesal adalah, sifat Kwangmin. Bukannya merasa risih tapi malah terkekeh-kekeh menanggapi sikap Minwoo.

Youngmin POV's

Huh anak kecil itu apa-apaan sih dari tadi bemanja-manja terus ke Kwangminnieku! Kwangminnie juga dia malah ketawa-ketawa gitu. Hiks... apa Kwangmin udah bosan ya sama aku? Hiks... pasti begitu deh apalagi anak itu imut. "Huee!" tanpa sadar aku menangis.

"Eh? Ada apa Youngie hyung? Kenapa nangis?" tanya Kwangmin padaku, aku langsung menghapus air mataku.

"Gpp kok, aku nggak nangis." Kataku dengan ketus "Ayo berangkat." Kataku lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kwangmin. Ya, aku memutuskan akan memanggilnya Kwangmin saja. Aku sebal sih padanya.

"Hey, kamu kenapa Youngie hyung?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kwangmin-sshi." Ucapku lagi.

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke taman bermain!" kata anak itu tidak tahu sikon dan menyeret Kwangmin seenaknya.

SKIP TIME AGAIN

"Kwangminnie hyung~ ayo kita main itu~!" seru Minwoo. Ah anak itu, dari tadi terus saja mengajak Kwangmin main ini, itu, terus sekarang manggil Kwangmin Kwangminnie lagi! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Kwangminnie! Uuh! Kalau cuma mau berduaan sama Kwangmin kenapa pake ngajak aku segala sih? Mau bikin cemburu aku? Dasar.

"Aku mau beli es krim!" ucapku pergi ke arah lain.

"Eh tapi'kan–" ucapan Kwangmin kupotong

"Sudah, kau main saja dengan Minwoo-mu itu." Aku pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Ide bagus. Aku juga mau es krim." Ucap Minwoo, huh dasar menyebalkan.

"Biar aku yang beli. Kau diam saja di sini." Ucapku dari jauh berjalan ke arah kedai es krim.

TES...

Tunggu, apa ini? Air hujan? Gawat! Bisa ketahuan kalau aku adalah mermaid. Eh tapi kalau Cuma gerimis gpp sih. Yang jadi masalah itu kalau hujan de–

BRSSH!

Hujan deras!

TBC~

A/N : Tuh'kan geje, tenang aja yang mermaid pembunuh(?) dan penyembuh itu cuma selingan-sepertinya-. Aku senang ternyata ada yang menunggu ff ini. Oke, saatnya balas review :

Park Nara Quinnevil : Oke ini udah lanjut. Kkk. Gomawo buat reviewnya ya!

Ostreichweiz : iya deh nggak ni udah kulanjut. Kkkk... Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Iya ya? Payah nih aku padahal maunya ada banyak hints KwangWoo /plak. He-eh tuh. Ikutan ya! Dia ngintipin Jeongmma. Iya. He-eh. Thx sarannya. Dan Jeongmal Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Devi Sarange Wookie : hahaha... Iya ya? /plak. Gomawo review-nya.

Rmfn : Benarkah? Senangnya! Hehehe maaf, aku nggak janji soal itu, banyak tugas, PR n ulangan, kalau pas bisa ngetik ff kompi n lappie dipake. Ah jeongmal mianhae, kayaknya nggak bisa, aku terlalu polos untuk mbuat rate-M /plakplakplak. Aku belum 17 tahun, tapi kuusahain deh. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida.

Yumie : Kamu nungguin? Senangnya. Oke, ini udah dilanjutin. Gomawo reviewnya.

Reediamond : Ini udah lanjut. Eh? Hahaha /malahketawa /dibalangsiput. Ini nih udah ada. Makasih ya udah review. Gomawo.

IshidaMichaelis : Benarkah? Bagus deh kalau kamu senang. Ini udah lanjut. Kalau begitu salam kenal. Ukie imnida. Hehehe sebenarnya ada yang sedikit mirip sama komik /dibakar. Chap berapa gitu ada kok nanti, mereka akan banyak muncul dan momen mereka akan banyak, tunggu aja. Kalau mau sih. Iya ya? Ini udah kuberi sedikit sifat mermaidnya(?). Ok. Gomawo, reviewnya, Jeongmal Kamsahamnnida.

A/N: Oke, aku mau nanya dong, kalau misalnya nanti ada tokoh lain enaknya tokoh apa ya? DBSK atau Suju enaknya? Kalau yang lain aku belum menjiwai soalnya /plak. Oke daripada banyak bacot, Jeongmal Kamsahamnida buat semua yang baca dan review. Sekali lagi, Gomawo! Review lagi ya! *puppy eyes*


	7. Chapter 6 : Trouble Maker

A/N : Akhirnya bisa ngetik ff juga, maaf updatenya lama banget, selain tugas dan ulangan yang banyak, lappie selalu dibawa papaku, kalau pas lappie ada ortuku juga ada, jadi otomatis nggak bisa ngetik karena mereka nggak suka yang berhubungan dengan yaoi. Oke daripada aku curcol, langsung aja ke cerita!

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, kalian harus bisa membawa Youngmin dan Kwangmin ke sini, tapi jangan melukai mereka. Atau kalian akan kehilangan adik kesayangan kalian."<p>

"Siap tuan."  
>"Aku tahu kalian tak akan mengecewakanku, U-Know, Hero."<p>

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Boyfriend milik Starship Entertaiment. *Cast tambahan : U-Know Yunho TVXQ, Youngwoong Jaejoong TVXQ, Choikang Changmin TVXQ, Choi Siwon Super Junior, Kim Kibum Super Junior milik SM Entertaiment*

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), (maybe)OOC, dsb.

.

.

.

Youngmin POV's

Huaa! Bagaimana ini! Aku bisa ketahuan kalau aku adalah mermaid, hiks... ottokhae? Eh tunggu, kenapa aku nggak kehujanan? Dari pada bingung, kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas, ternyata Kwangmin yang melindungiku dengan jaketnya! Aku menarik kembali ucapanku, dia baik, dia nggak selingkuh.

"Hyung! Sudah kukatakan jangan pergi sendirian! Bagaimana kalau hyung tertangkap lagi?" ucapnya mengomeliku. Bukannya sebal atau takut, aku malah tersenyum, dia memarahiku berarti dia peduli padaku'kan? Langsung saja kupeluk dia. Dia kaget tentu saja, tapi hanya sebentar kemudian dia mengusap rambutku dengan sayang, aku juga mendengarnya menggumamkan kata 'dasar.' Kkk... Kwangminnie, kau sangat manis~

"Kwangminnie~ kenapa warna rambutmu nggak berubah?" tanyaku heran

"Aku pakai wig hyung, seharusnya kau juga mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum pergi." Jawab Kwangmin. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

.

.

.

AUTHOR's POV

Saat itu Jeongmin sedang memasak makanan untuk makan dirinya sendiri dan mereka sedang berdua saja di rumah, 'anak-anak' mereka sedang bersenang-senang di taman bermain, yah setidaknya sekarang mereka bersenang-senang. Kembali ke Jeongmin, tiba-tiba terdengar suara : TAK!

"Hyunseong-sshi, jangan mengagetkanku, aku sedang memasak, lihat nih, jadi kepotong besar dan jelek banget!" ucap Jeongmin datar.

"Maaf, maaf Lee Jeongmin-sshi. Lagipula aku hanya memelukmu, mumpung nggak ada orang di rumah, Jeongmin~ senyum dong~ biar cantik." Goda Hyunseong.

"Jangan menggodaku." Ucap Jeongmin sinis tapi wajahnya memerah malu kemudian mengecup pipi Hyunseong sekilas lalu melanjutkan memasak. Hyunseong hanya cengar-cengir geje, sangat tidak biasa heum? Untuk seorang Hyunseong.

TOK-TOK-TOK! Suara pintu diketuk.

"Hyunnie, buka pintunya."

"Tidak mau ah! Aku masih mau meme– tunggu, kau memanggilku apa? Hyunnie?" tanya Hyunseong pada Jeongmin.

"A-Anieyo! Ppalli! Buka pintunya!" seru Jeongmin salting dan mondorong Hyunseong keluar dapur.

Setelah itu Jeongmin melanjutkan memasak dan Hyunseong berjalan ke pintu sambil cengar-cengir lagi.

TOK-TOK-TOK

"Iya sebentar." Sahut Hyunseong kemudian membuka pintu mendapati dua orang namja atau seorang namja dengan seorang yeojya? Entahlah yang jelas namja yang satunya itu sangat cantik dan menyerupai yeojya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Hyunseong.

"Selamat siang. Jujur saja saya tidak suka bicara panjang lebar, jadi saya langsung saja. Hero Jaejoong." Ucap namja -atau yeojya?- cantik itu.

"U-Know Yunho." Ucap namja yang satunya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di taman bermain...

YOUNGMIN's POV

"Kwangminnie hyung~ ternyata kau di sini~" seru Minwoo bergelayut manja di lengan Kwangminnieku. Cih! Mana Kwangminnie pake tersenyum lagi. "Youngmin hyung, aku hanya dua payung saja, jadi kau tidak kebagian nggak masalah'kan?" tanya Minwoo. Huh! Pakai menggil aku 'hyung' lagi! Sok akrab banget sih.

"A–" baru aku mau membuka mulutku Kwangminnie sudah menyela.

"Aku saja yang tidak usah memakai payung." Ucap Kwangminnie. "Atau mungkin aku berdua saja dengan Youngmin hyung. Nggak masalah'kan hyung?" tanya Kwangminnie padaku yang kusambut dengan anggukan kepala. Hahaha manyun tuh anak, rasain.

"Ah iya Kwangminnie hyung~ mana es krimnya?" tanya Minwoo mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah tadi terlepas dari tanganku saat aku mengejar Youngmin hyunng." Ucap Kwangmin. "Mian."

"Nggak masalah kok hyung, lagian hujan nih, bagaimana kalau pulang saja?" tanya Minwoo lagi. Cerewet ya ni anak? Buset dah.

"Oke, ayo. Ah, tunggu dulu, dimana tuan muda Donghyun?" tanya Kwangminnie.

TAK!

"Nappeun dongsaeng! Seenaknya saja kau mengajakku ke taman bermain lalu meninggalkanku dan bermain bersama anak ini hah?" seru Donghyun memukul pelan kepala Minwoo dengan... kipas? Entahlah, aku nggak mau mikirin kenapa tuanku yang paling ajaib itu pakai kipas yeojya, aku lebih tertarik menertawakan Minwoo yang tengah meringis kesakitan dalam hati. "Sudah, ayo pulang!" seru Donghyun sambil membuka kipasnya ala para yeojya dan mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Aku heran, hujan-hujan dingin begini, kenapa malah kipasan? Entahlah, nampaknya tuan muda memang salah saru mahluk ajaib. Kkkk!

"Hatchi!" uh, aku bersin.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kwangminnie dan Donghyun padaku.

"E-Eh? N-ne." Ucapku.

"Pakai jaketku." Ucap Donghyun memakaikan jaket tebal dan hangatnya padaku. Eh tunggu... Aku'kan pelayan? Masa' aku memakai jaket tuanku? Aku merasa nggek enak hati, jadi dengan segera kulepaskan jaketku dan menyerahkannya pada tuan muda.

"Nan Gwaenchana." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis, kulihat Kwangmin dan tuan muda terpesona pada senyumanku. Tentu saja, aku'kan manis. "Hatchi!" aku bersin lagi. Huh! Merusak suasana nih! Padahal tadi kalau di anime-anime pasti di sekitar wajahku ada bunga-bunga, kalau sekarang pasti garis-garis hitam didekat kepala dengan latar biru tuan dan sweatdrop di kepala mereka, tapi untungnya nggak ada sweatdrop di kepala mereka melainkan tatapan khawatir dari mereka.

"Nggak masalah bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau bersin lagi, pakailah. Aku nggak mau kamu sakit." Ucap Donghyun memakaikan kembali jaketnya padaku.

"Santai saja, tidak usah merasa tidak enak, meskipun kenyataannya kamu adalah pelayan tetapi kami menganggap kalian keluarga kami." Ucap Minwoo sambil tersenyum. Ternyata sikapnya manis juga, akupun balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo pulang." Mereka menganggukkan kepala dan mulai berjalan, hampir saja kami sampai ke parkiran mobil ketika dengan tiba-tiba aku dan Kwangminnie menghentikan langkah kami. Perasaanku nggak enak?

"Kwangminnie, apa kau merasakannya?" tanyaku pada Kwangmin.

"Ya, aura yang mengerikan ini..." ucap Kwangmin terpotong.

"Milik mereka." Ucap kami bersamaan.

"Hyung!" seru Kwangmin menatapku.

"Ne." Ucapku menandakan aku paham dengan ucapannya, kemudian aku memejamkan mata. Sejenak kemudian aku terbelalak.

"Kwangminnie, Hyunseong-sshi dan Jeongmin-sshi dalam bahaya!" seruku panik.

"Apa? Jangan katakan mereka–"

"Ya, mereka ada di sini, tepatnya di rumah Donghyun-sshi." Ucapku lagi. Dark Mermaid dan Light Mermaid. Pasangan mermaid terkuat sepanjang masa, satu-satunya pasangan mermaid yang tidak mati akibat amukan Kwangmin saat itu, U-Know Yunho, Hero Jaejoong.

TBC~

* * *

><p>AN : Akhirnya bisa update juga pemirsah! Apa ya yang mau kukatakan? Kayaknya nggak ada. Oh ya, buat yang bingung sama kekutan mereka pokoknya, si Kwangmin itu kalo ngamuk bisa bikin banyak orang mati, sementara yang bisa menahan kekuatannya cuma Youngmin. Saatnya membalas review :

**Ostreichweiz : Iya tuh Kwangmin medeni. Ah iya ya? Ya sudahlah kalau mau dianggap begitu juga boleh. ** Iya, dasar mereka itu! Youngie nggak jadi apa-apa soalnya dilindungi Kwangmin jadi nggak kena hujan. Iya ini akhirnya bisa diupdate juga. Thx reviewnya!**  
><strong>

**Chacha : Benarkah? Aku senang kalau memang bagus. Jeongmal Gomawo buat review dan pujiannya!  
><strong>

**Reediamond : Iya, sama-sama aku juga suka pair itu soalnya. Lagipula itu juga sebagai ucapan makasih, kamu udah ngikutin dari awal sampai sini. Ah gpp, aku juga nggak banyak mbalesnya, bingung mau bilang apa. Jeongmal Kamshahamnida.  
><strong>

**IshidaMichaelis : Aku juga berharap bakal tambah keren. Hehehe iya ya? Ini udah dilanjut. Aku bingung, jumlahnya seri jadi aku pake dua-duanya. Jeongmal Gomawo buat review dan usulannya.  
><strong>

**Devi Sarange Wookie : Hehehe, nggak janji ya. Pengennya sih begitu tapi nggak bisa cepet update. Itu udah kujelasin lagi, mudah-mudahan paham. Jadi kalo dia ngamuk, segalanya bisa rusak. Intinya begitu.  
><strong>

**Queen of Tears : Bukan, tapi kalau mau dianggap begitu ya nggak masalah deh. Aku pake dua-duanya habis bingung, yang vote cuma dua, yang satu bilang suju, yang satu bilang dbsk. Jeongmal Kamshahamnida buat reviewnya.  
><strong>

**Phikachu : Yup begitulah keadaan Youngmin (?) ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya.  
><strong>

**LiyahElf : Iya nih, tugas dan ulangan banyak, ortu nggak mengijinkan mbuat ff, apalagi yaoi jadi ya susah. Tapi makasih banget buat semangatnya.  
><strong>

Kamsha chingu! Sumpah kalo nggak ada kalian mungkin ini ff bakal stop di tengah jalan, habisnya sibuk dan ortu pada libur jadi nggak bisa ngetik ff Padahal udah pengen banget nuangin ide. Jeongmal Gomawo! Oh ya, kalo ada bahasa Korea yang salah tulis mohon maap, tolong diberi tahu betulnya gimana, aku baru belajar soalnya. Oke, at least Review ne~? *puppy eyes bareng Pikachu(?)* Pikka~?


	8. Chapter 7 :A Tale is always happy ending

Disclaimer : Boyfriend milik Starship Entertaiment tapi Youngmin dan Minwoo milik saya dan keluarga mereka.

A/N : Anneyong! Kim Kwangwook imnida. Membawa ff gaje lagi. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik Pirates and The Mermaid karya Tatsuya Kiuchi tapi ceritanya beda kok! Cuma pinjem beberapa ide, cerita ini asli buatanku. Oh ya ini baru Prolog jadi pendek.

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), (maybe)OOC, dsb.

* * *

><p>"Tujuan kami ke sini adalah untuk menjemput tuan muda Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Bisa kami bertemu mereka?" tanya Jaejoong, namja cantik itu.<p>

"Siapa kalian? Jangan seenaknya membawa mereka." Ucap Hyunseong.

"Berani sekali, heum?" gumam Yunho. "Cepat bawa tuan muda kemari atau kamu akan–" ucap Yunho lagi terpotong karena Hyunseong sudah berada di belakang Yunho siap menyerang Yunho.

"Kalian mencurigakan, tak akan kubiarkan kalian menemui mereka." Ucap Hyunseong.

"Cih, sombong sekali." Ucap Yunho hendak menjentikan jari untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Changkaman." Ucap Jaejoong menyela, memegang tangan Hyunseong yang tengah mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Yunho. "Bukankah tidak adil menyerang manusia lemah sepertinya dengan kekuatanmu, ne? Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong lagi meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho dan mengehentakan tangan Hyunseong yang tadi dipegangnya sampai Hyunseong jatuh tersungkur.

"Hm... Kau benar." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya." Ucap Jaejoong mendekati Hyunseong yang masihtersungkur dan sedang berusaha bangkit. "Begini, aku nggak suka kekerasan, jadi aku nggak akan membunuhmu, kau bisa tenang." ucap Jaejoong memegang sedikit rambut Hyunseong dan merundukkan badannya. Secara refleks Hyunseong menatap Jaejoong saat itu juga ia melihat semuanya putih, hanya ada kelopak mawar yang berjatuhan, menggores kulit Hyunseong dan membuat tubuhnya terluka. Hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Hyunseong terhipnotis, Jaejoong melukai Hyunseong dari dalam. "Oke, aku nggak mau lama-lama nyiksa kamu, jawab pertanyaanku, di mana tuan muda Youngmin dan Kwangmin?" tanya Jaejoong. Tepat saat itu goresan-goresannya tidak muncul lagi hanya darah yang masih keluar dari bekas luka gores sebelumnya.

"D-di taman bermain." Ucap Hyunseong setengah sadar kemudian pingsan karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dan luka gores yang tentunya sangat sakit.

"Nah, begitu dong, seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal jadi aku tidak perlu menyiksamu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil meletakan tangannya di dahi Hyunseong agar Hyunseong melupakan apa yang dilihatnya. Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari rumah Donghyun menuju ke taman bermain tempat Youngmin dan Kwangmin berada. Sementara Hyunseong? Tepat saat Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hyunseong, Hyunseong masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, saat dia membuka matanya, nampaklah Jeongmin yang tengah memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa pingsan di depan pintu? Membuatku khawatir saja!" seru Jeongmin. Hyunseong hanya nyengir, dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

'Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung, kenapa mereka ke sini? Apa mereka mau membawaku kembali ke tempat mengerikan itu ya? Kalau iya, ini mengerikan, aku nggak bisa melawan mereka, melawan satu dari mereka saja rasanya sudah mustahil. Tapi kenapa ya?' pikir Youngmin.

Heran kenapa Youngmin memanggil Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan 'hyung'? Itu karena mereka berdua adalah penjaga kerajaan kepercayaan kedua orang tua Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Sebenarnya Youngmin dan Kwangmin adalah anak seorang raja, raja di lautan, saat mereka kecil Youngmin dan Kwangmin sering bermain dengan mereka berdua, jadi mereka berdua tahu persis seperti apa kedua 'hyung'nya tersebut. U-Know Yunho, Mermaid Kegelapan, dari namanya saja sudah nampak bahwa ia sangat mengerikan. Hero Jaejoong, Mermaid Cahaya, nampak menyenangkan mungkin, nampak indah, ya, memang indah tapi, jika kau terperangkap pada keadaannya dia akan menghipnotismu, membuatmu tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain putih, white out. Saat itulah, ia akan menyerangmu dari dalam.

"Hyung, kau memikirkan mereka?" tanya Kwangmin yang masih fokus pada jalannya tapi tetap dapat melihat dari ekor matanya ekspresi Youngmin yang ketakutan di sebelahnya, Youngmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"K-Kwangmin, apa yang di tanganmu itu? Lili putih? Kau ingin memberiku lili putih?" Tanya Youngmin ketakutan karena lili putih adalah tanda Mermaid Cahaya.

"A-Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" seru Kwangmin. Kwangmin dan Youngmin menengok ke Donghyun dan Minwoo, ia dapat melihat Donghyun dan Minwoo pingsan!

"Youngminnie~! Kwangmin!" seru Jaejoong memeluk Youngmin. "Kalian imut sekali~!"

"Ehem! Boo, bukan saatnya. Kau ingat tujuan kita ke sini'kan?" ucap Yunho.

"Oh iya. Jadi, ehem! Aku mau mengajak kalian ke istana, ayo, kumohon. Changmin dalam bahaya kalau kami kembali tanpa kalian. Siwon meminta kami untuk membawa kalian agar Kibum bisa hidup lagi, dia butuh kalian, kami hanya dipaksa membawa kalian kalau nggak mau ada hal buruk terjadi ke Changmin, please, aku sangat menyayangi Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang memerah menahan air mata.

"Aku tidak mau melukai kalian, jadi, bisakah kita kembali bersama?" Tanya Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi mereka, aku menyayangi mereka, melebihi paman Siwon. Paman Siwon selalu kasar padaku, aku nggak mau." Ucap Youngmin.

"Kumohon." Ucap Jaejoong bersimpuh di tanah.

"H-hyung… baiklah, kita kembali. Tapi, mereka gimana?" Tanya Kwangmin.

"Benarkah? Tenang saja, biar aku yang urus!" seru Jaejoong semangat. Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Donghyun dan Minwoo, menyentuh kedua dahi mereka, lalu tiba-tiba mereka ada di rumah mereka, dan mereka lupa dengan semua yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Beres'kan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau apakan mereka?" Tanya Youngmin pada Jaejoong.

"Kubuat mereka lupa tentang kalian." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Apa? Hue! Aku nggak akan ketemu mereka lagi dong?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, lagipula kulihat hubungan kalian berdua jadi kacau gara-gara dua anak itu, betul?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Youngmin heran.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu, jangan panggil aku Hero Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong sombong yang dapat sorakan 'huu' dari jo twins.

"Sudah selesai'kan urusannya? Ayo cepat kembali ke tempat Siwon." Ucap Yunho yang disambut anggukan ragu sama jo twins.

Mereka pun kembali ke tempat Siwon.

"Paman! Dimana kamu?" Tanya Kwangmin nantang.

"Kembalikan Changmin!" seru Jaejoong.

"Ribut sekali." Ucap Siwon berjalan ke arah mereka. "Hidupkan dulu Kibum."

"Tapi menghidupkan orang itu butuh kekuatan besar, dan jiwaku sudah hilang separuh untuk menyegel kekuatan Kwangmin." Tolak Youngmin. "Paman, kenapa paman berubah, paman baik pada kami sebelum ayah dan ibu serta semuanya meninggal."

"Karena aku sangat ingin Kibum hidup, jadi aku melakukan apapun agar kau mau melakukannya! Aku mengancammu, aku kasar padamu, hanya agar kau menurutiku. Maaf. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak begitu. Tapi hidup tanpa Kibum sama saja mati. Bunuhlah aku jika kau tidak mau menyembuhkan Kibum." Ucap Siwon.

"Pa-Paman… maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mau mencoba dari dulu, ini salahku, bukan salah paman, mermaid memang tidak bisa sendiri. Aku akan menghidupkan Paman Kibum tapi, aku butuh kalian semua." Ucap Youngmin sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Youngmin setengah mati berusaha menghidupkan Kibum dengan bantuan transfer tenaga dari Siwon, Kwangmin, Jaejoong, dan Yunho, dan berhasil, tapi kini Youngmin tengah tertidur.

"Youngie~ aku bangga padamu." Ucap Kwangmin sambil menggenggam tangan Youngmin. Yup, Kibum berhasil dihidupkan, dan Kibum serta Siwon jadi raja dan ratu menggantikan orang tua Youngmin dan Kwangmin, Changmin kembali bersama Jaejoong dan Yunho dan kembali menjadi pengawal kerajaan sekaligus 'hyung' bagi jo twins. Sementara, bagaimana dengan Donghyun, Minwoo, Hyunseong, dan Jeongmin? Mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, tanpa teringat sama sekali dengan JoTwins. Yup, dongeng selalu berakhir bahagia'kan? Jadi, dongeng ini, saya akhiri sampai di sini. Ah sebelumnya, mari kita lihat yang terjadi setelah Youngmin bangun.

"Ngh~" lenguh Youngmin.

"Youngie! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kwangmin khawatir.

"Tentu saja! Dan hei! Panggil aku 'hyung'! nggak sopan sekali sih?" semprot Youngmin. Kwangmin malah ketawa. "YA! Kok ketawa sih?" amuk Youngmin mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Habis lucu, bangun-bangun langsung bisa ngamuk. Ya deh maaf. Ah iya, aku mau kamu tahu satu hal." Ucap Kwangmin.

"Apa?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Sebelum kamu bangun, aku sangat khawatir, aku senang kau sudah sembuh. Saranghae, my Youngie." Jawab Kwangmin, membungkam bibir Youngmin –yang hendak protes karena nggak dipanggil 'hyung'– dengan bibirnya. Youngmin meronta nggak terima karena nggak bisa ngomong, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum di tengah-tengah ciuman itudan mulai membalas ciuman Kwangmin. Nah, sekarang, dongengnya benar-benar sudah selesai. Saya mau berkata, Anneyong~!

* * *

><p>FIN~<p>

A/N: huee! Makin geje! Mian! Pantas saja yang review makin dikit, habis maikin geje, alurnya makin kecepetan. Mian, mian. Jeongmal mianhae. Pokoknya, makasih banget buat semua yang udah sudi membaca ff gejeku ini, yang review apalagi, makasih banget. Sekarang, waktunya balas review :

Ostreichweiz : *hagu bek* gimana? Udah kejawab belum? Kalo belum Tanya via sms aja ya? Kkk. Iya, romantic hanya untuk Youngie. Hidup Jo Twins! Iya tuh, unyu, unyu. Hehehe, pengen aja, kkk /plak. Thanks reviewnya!

Leeyasmin : iya, gpp. Sebenarnya nggak kok, cuma karena kepepet nggak mau Changmin diapa-apain sama Siwon. Iya lah~ tokoh utama gitu. Ah maaf, aku nggak bisa, dari dulu ffku selalu pendek, tapi ini udah berusaha kupanjangin, kerasa belum? Gomawo buat reviewnya!

Reediamond : iya, aku udah nanya'kan kemarin mau pilih apa. Ini udah dijelasin, mudah-mudahan paham. Aku juga pengen lihat/plak. Iya, aku juga suka banget hyunjeong! Ini udah update, Makasih buat reviewnya!

Yumie : gpp, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Memang begitu idenya. Kkk. Iya tuh, Hyunseong mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jeongmal Gomawo buat reviewnya!

Oke, sampai jumpa di ff saya yang lainnya! Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, review, ne? *Pikachu eyes attack*


End file.
